Industrial, commercial and residential construction sites typically require the suspension of equipment (such as HVAC units and ducts, lighting structures, various construction equipment and tools, audio speakers, and roofing materials) from structural members (such as overhead beams, ceilings, roofs, cranes, and girders). A suspension cable such as a metallic or rubber rope or wire is used to aid in this suspension. It is typically attached on one end to the structural member such as an eyebolt, anchor or shot fired member. Alternatively, the suspension cable can be inserted through a wedge device, looped around the equipment, and finally the cable is inserted through the wedge device a second time to retain the cable in place and suspend the equipment that is supported by the cable. Prior devices have inner jaws or teeth members that can twist within the housing and thereby weaken their grip on the cable. High stress is also created on the housing because the jaws do not move parallel to the cable within the housing. In addition, the teeth of prior devices can cut through the cable during high-tension operations and have a difficult time piercing smooth cable. If the cable is coated in insulation, the teeth can damage the appearance of the cable and cause the encased metal wires to be exposed. These prior devices also employ springs within them to create the wedge on the cable. Springs change properties over time and can wear out. Such prior wedge devices are not hermaphroditic and are difficult to manufacture and assemble. They also consist of many parts and are costly to manufacture.